


【授翻/Dickjay】What if?

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 如果说”My Bondless Love”里的事情都没发生过呢？如果说Dick和Jason在过去7年里一直在培养信任、发展关系呢？如果Jason在“这种”情况下怀孕了会发生什么？答案就在里面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What If?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271156) by [wellthatjusthappend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend). 



这个味道好……甜。

陌生得凭Dick睡得迷迷糊糊的脑袋都能注意到。他觉得自己在过去一周里就闻到过这股若有似无的味道，但是他一直说不上那是什么。现在嘛……

Dick原本躺在Jason的颈窝里，这会他把脸埋了进去，深深地吸气。

“别弄，痒。”Jason鸡皮疙瘩都起了，他睡意朦胧地抱怨道。

“唔……”Dick不置可否地哼哼，往他的伴侣的下颚下方印上一个吻，“你终于要热潮了？”

“嗯？”Dick坚持不懈地轻轻浅浅磨磨蹭蹭地吻他，Jason烦躁地昂起头，“没觉得。你干——你能别闻了吗？你又不是狗。”

“抱歉，只是……你闻起来有点像……”Dick努力想找到一个可以用来形容这股味道的词语。或者形容它在他心中唤起的情绪。

“像性爱？”Jason挑起一边眉毛提示道。“这周我们大概在所有平面上都操了一遍所以我不会惊讶的。”

“好吧，也像性爱。但是也有点……甜。”Dick不确定地说。“但是不是你平常的那种甜。多了点……奶味？比起彩虹糖更像热巧克力？”

“新规矩：永远不准把我和你喜欢吃的东西作比较。”Jason呻吟道。

“做不到，”Dick咧开嘴，“我喜欢吃你（译者语：eat you up, 舔射的意思嗯），而且从你发出的声音来看我会说你也挺喜欢。”

Jason歪过头，半眯着眼给了Dick一个若有所思的眼神。Dick眨巴了一下眼睛。这有点突然。通常Dick才是那个怂恿他们清早来一发的人，但是Jason最近真的极度饥渴。Dick猜测，这可能是因为，Jason摔断了腿导致几个星期没法开工这件事。通常这Omega这会都已经坐立难安到把他们俩一并逼疯的程度了。然而这一次，Jason在坐冷板凳的时候只是专心致志地改造他们的公寓。好吧，这个还有努力用可谓天马行空的性爱创意来折腾Dick.

领地意识也有点重。他想他们两个人一起宅在公寓里，还一遍又一遍地用充满占有欲的咬痕和照料在Dick的脖子上打上记号。昨晚他还叫Dick咬他的结合腺来着。这真的有点怪，毕竟Jason才是关系里强势的那一方，而且他对他的脖子颇为敏感，不喜欢过多的触碰。但是Jason那时十分放松，还发出了那种愉悦柔软的轻哼声，它直冲向Dick的Beta直觉，让他目眩神迷。

“不。不记得了。”Jason最终说道，看着清醒了点，眼中带着些微的顽皮神色。

“那我猜我得提醒一下你了。”Dick露齿一笑。

“我猜也是。”Jason说。Dick扭动着往下爬去，直到他来到了他的爱人的大腿之间，Jason则罩住他的后脑勺，把他拉向前。

可想而知，在这过程中他把Jason的新味道这件事忘了个精光。反正Dick是个Beta所以他的嗅觉本就不是很准确。他很确定如果他是其他性别，他能更好地区分出Omega的味道上的细微差异，但是事实上他就是不太擅长这个了。而且他最常约出去逛的人除了Jason就是Damian, 这个年轻的Alpha则因为刺客联盟的一项仪式而不具有任何嗅觉。

话虽如此，这件事还是在他脑子里扎下了根。

“我真的觉得你完全错过了一次热潮期。”几周后Dick对Jason说道。

“你以为？”Jason翻了个白眼。

“拜托，Jay. 这不是个好迹象。”Dick皱眉。

“有时候会这样。”Jason耸耸肩。确实，在他们作为爱人一起度过的那么些年里Jason时不时地错过一次热潮期并不是什么新鲜事，但是——

“这通常意味着你没吃东西或者什么的。”Dick皱眉。

“我有吃啊，”Jason给了他一个下流的眼神，“我感觉最近我每一顿特么都把整间房子给吃下去了。

“你也没吐或者别的？”Dick问。

“没有。”Jason斩钉截铁道。“我真的没有。我甚至还胖了，不信你自己看。”

Dick其实留意到了。有点奇怪，因为Jason大量燃烧卡路里的缘故他通常挺难增重的，但是最近他都有小肚子了。Dick私底下觉得挺可爱，但是他不觉得要是他告诉Jason他会喜欢这话，所以到目前为止他都保持沉默。一等Jason回到街上他就能把它消耗掉的。

其实如果他小心一点的话他的腿应该已经好得七七八八了，但是目前为止Jason没有提出过要回去外面。他一直用电脑和Barbara合作一单案子来着，所以Dick想他只是已经无暇他顾了。

“你去见见Leslie好不好，就以防万一？”Dick问。

“不。”Jason固执道。

“但是——”Dick开口，Jason毫无歉意的坚持态度让他很沮丧。诚然，Dick没有和这Omega一样多的对于看医生这件事抱有的怀疑与厌恶，但是Dick不想冒险，尤其是在他们的工作已经够冒险了的情况下。

“拜托，我知道你今晚整晚都不在，因为你要负责Bruce的地盘，而他会跟只鹰似的盯着你。”Jason不耐烦地道，强行转移了Dick的注意力，“至少走之前让我吸一下你？”

“Jay拜托，我们住在一起，你每天都见得到我啊。你大可以等一会。”Dick说。

“你是真的想蓄意破坏自己的性生活？”Jason嗤之以鼻道。

“好吧，我们来做个交易：在夜巡前操我可以，但是你至少得让Alfred看看你的腿好了没有，行吗？”Dick尝试着道。

“你这么说只是因为他会顺便把全身检查也做了。”Jason皱起眉毛。

“这个你可以去和Alfred讨论。”

“说得好像我们有哪个人和Alfred吵架能赢似的。”

“为什么Alfred不能过来这？”Jason嘟嘟囔囔地扯Dick的衣角。

为什么你突然之间就不想出门了？Dick想问。

“那里的设备比较好？我想他可以过来。但是Bruce可能也会想来然后——”Dick谨慎地开口。

“不。我不想Alpha把这地方弄得臭气熏天。”Jason立刻说。“我会去的我想。”

“好的。”Dick想吻他，但是Jason转开了。

“下次如果你不想和我做爱的话说就是了。”Jason瞪着他。

“哈？不，Jay, 我想——”Dick开口。

“即使你想也是。”Jason打断他，走开了，“我们不用性爱来讨价还价。你永远都不该觉得你必须得这么干。现在你觉得了所以我们不做了，行吧？赶紧去夜巡吧。”

“我——我们就不能迟点再谈吗？”Dick问。Jason点头，朝他摆摆手，好让自己往屋子的更深处窝去。Dick犹豫了一下，然后离开去夜巡了。

开始关系长达7年之后他还是能在他的伴侣身上发现新东西。他有点困扰，除去他们的争吵在他嘴里留下的苦涩味道他也有点开心。尽管如此，他还是担心出事了。他相信如果真出事了Jason会跟他说，但是他担心Jason可能也不知道。

Dick在夜巡途中一直心不在焉。Bruce不得不三番几次地强行让他集中注意力。快结束时Bruce一脸怀疑地盯着他看。等Dick爬进蝙蝠车问能不能跟车回蝙蝠洞的时候更怀疑了。

“问就是了。”等这注意力开始有点令人窒息了，Dick叹道。

“你还好吗？”开车的时候Bruce缓慢地问。

“好。”Dick向后靠上椅背试着放松，说。

“Jason还好吗？”这是Bruce接下来的问题。

Dick迟疑了，他知道要是他暗示了点别的估计没法阻止Bruce去公寓，Jason会气到爆炸的，“嗯，他很好。他今天去给Alfred检查确保他腿全好了，所以我觉得我也过去一下。”

“嗯。”Bruce只说了这么一个词，Dick畏缩了。他迟疑得太久了。现在Bruce觉得出事了。他开始准备论点论据，用于证明为什么Bruce应该给他们空间，不应该搞（译者语：bug, 有“打扰”和“窃听”两个意思）他们的公寓，但是等他们开进洞，他看到Jason的机车还在这的时候，他的思绪被打断了。

“来晚了而已，”Dick快步迎上前，Jason挥挥手让他别担心，“Alfred检查过了。腿没事，我——”

“怀孕了。”Bruce走到他们身边，补完道。

Jason和Dick都僵住了。

“你他妈跟我说了什么？”Jason锋利的目光转向了另一个人。

“你的味道已经变了。”Bruce解释道。

“噢。”Dick呼吸着，觉得有点晕。这样就说得通了。凭Bruce的Alpha鼻子当然能立刻分辨出那股味道了。

“不。操它的。我没有怀孕！”Jason坚持道，眼睛瞪得大大的，看起来焦虑不安。

“如果你不相信我你可以去做个检查。”Bruce说。

“不！”Jason说，有点破音。他的语气把Dick从震惊中拽了回来。

“Bruce, 走开。”Dick看都没看Alpha一眼，他把Omega引向一张椅子，目光一直保持在Jason身上。

“Dick-” Bruce开口。

“你帮不上忙。去找Alfred或者什么的。”Dick说。

“不行，我得——”Bruce的嗓音变得低沉，他的语气中带上了威严，让Dick怀里的Omega缩了一下。

“他妈的从我旁边滚开Alpha.”Jason防备地低吼道。

“很好。”Bruce紧眯着眼往后退去，说。Dick知道他要反抗他的本能必定很难。Bruce是族群的首领，Jason是他第一个纳入羽翼下的Omega, 是他失去过太多次的Omega, 也是在他的照料下第一个怀孕的Omega. Steph怀过孕，但是那是在她加入族群之前了。Bruce的保护欲一定已经冲上云霄了。

但Dick更在乎他惊慌失措的爱人。

“Dick, 我不能怀孕。我不能有宝宝。我不能。”Jason说，他的手在抖。

“好的。”Dick立刻同意道，“没有人会逼你。但是现在我们先离开这里。我们可以等到家了再做下一步的打算。”

那Jason过去一阵子都在无意中构筑的安全的，安全的家。现在在话已出口后，Dick毫不怀疑Jason是真的怀孕了。有太多迹象了。Dick很确定他知道Jason怀孕的精确周数。不过反正他们还是会检查的。

“好的。好，行。走吧。”Jason努力控制住自己的呼吸，说。

“或许我能捎你们二位一程？”Alfred出现在他们身边，提议道。

“那太好了Alfred.” Dick如释重负地说。他现在真的没法松开Jason去开车。就连移动都难如登天。但是他知道Jason在大宅附近绝对没有办法冷静思考。

说真的他不太记得在车上和上楼梯的时候的事情了。Dick把他们俩拽上床，在身上堆了一大堆毯子之后才放松下来。他想看着Jason的脸，想和他谈谈，但除此之外Dick更想靠近他。于是Dick扭了扭，蜷起身子贴紧他的爱人，舒舒服服地把脑袋塞进了Jason下巴底下。传统上来说这其实算Omega的姿势，但是他们从来就不是传统的一对，Dick现在更不会因此而烦恼。Jason把脸埋进Dick的发间，呼吸缓慢悠长。

“你是认真的吗？”最终Jason问道。

“什么？”Dic轻柔地问。

“就是……如果我不想留着他……”Jason有点不确定地止住话头。

“当然。”Dick立刻说道，“怀着一个不想要的孩子几个月，我不会让你遭这种罪的。我不会让你经受这个的。”

“好的。”Jason简单地说。

然后他们安静了很长一段时间，只是沉浸在彼此的抚慰里，沉浸在他们共同打造的家带来的温暖的安全感里。

“你知道……”过了一会Dick开口道，“我们以前有讨论过要孩子。虽然我们说的一直都是领养，所以我也不知道你到底想不想怀孕。”

“我……不，不怎么想。比起一个我让他需要我的孩子，我宁愿照顾一个已经存在的并且需要我的孩子。”Jason咕哝着表示同意。

“是啊，就像，看看我们。我们都知道家庭并不一定有关血缘。我不觉得和你有血缘关系的孩子和你承诺要照顾的孩子之间有什么区别。”Dick说，“而且你知道，我没打算一辈子做义警的。只要我们决定了要孩子，我就呆在家。”

“真的？”Jason后退，惊讶地看着他。

“我是说，是啊。”Dick一副理所当然的语气，“我不是Bruce. 我没有一定要出去的私人理由。我对转去训练年轻的英雄之类的完全接受良好啊。”

“噢。”Jaso说着又把他抱紧了点，“我想——我不知道我能不能放弃那些街道。”

“也没打算要求你。”Dick说，尽力在他们的拥抱里耸耸肩。他估计这就结束了。或许他们今晚会接着依偎在一起。或许他们明天或者什么时候会去诊所看看有什么需要他们做的。但，Jason把一只手缠进他的头发，让他的头向后仰去好给他一个热情的吻。Dick发出享受的哼声，弓起背迎向他的爱人的触碰。

“就这么干吧。”Jason突然后撤，说。

“什么？”Dick说，感觉自己脖子好像扭了。

“如果你是认真的。如果——操，Dick, 你知道我多想要——我的意思是……”Jason努力维持住他满怀恐惧和狂野的目光，但是那目光又是那么的虔诚而渴望，Dick为此屏住了呼吸，“如果有机会做得到的话那我——我——”

“你想要这个宝宝？”Dick缓慢道。

“天啊，Dickiebird, 非常。”Jason承认了，声音有一点歇斯底里。

“那我们就为他而战。”Dick坚定地说。Jason在他的脸上搜寻着怀疑的踪迹。

“我不是个好Omega.” Jason最终说道，移开了目光，“我觉得我不擅长怀孕这种破事。我很确定我要搞砸的。”

“你是最棒的Omega,” Dick吻他的脸颊，纠正他，“我爱上了你，不是吗？”

“你穿着紧身衣跑来跑去打击犯罪，你肯定有点问题。”Jason反驳道，虽说他也贪婪地迎向了这触碰。

“就算是这样，你也是唯一一个我有兴趣与之组建家庭的Omega.” Dick咧开嘴。Jason的表情的脆弱程度远超Dick的想象。

“天哪，我好爱你。”Jason的声音轻得Dick几乎没听见。但它依旧让他的心怦怦乱跳；这可不是Jason会经常说出口的东西。

“我也爱你。”Dick说，短暂地吻了他，然后滑下他的身体。他不知道他究竟是怎么把那个小突起认成肉肉的。Dick把他的衬衫推了上去，在他的肚子上印上一个吻，Jason屏住了呼吸，“我也已经爱上你了。”

“操，Dick...” Jason只能说出这句话，然后他把他拉了上去，一边狂热地吻他，一边上气不接下气地笑。Dick也笑了，任由自己被翻成仰面朝天的姿势，陶陶然于在他上方的Omega.

“Bruce会以为我们疯了。”最后Jason气喘吁吁地笑道。

“去他的Bruce, 这是我们的家。”Dick坚定地道，一只手抚上Jason的脸颊，另一只放在他微微鼓起的小腹上。

“再来一遍。”Jason说，他闭上眼睛，两人的前额靠在了一起。

“我们的家。”Dick重复道，露出一个大大的笑容。

“哈，再一遍。”Jason轻柔地吻了他一下，命令道。

“我们的家。”Dick笑出声来，拉下他，再次把他稳稳地纳入他的怀抱。


	2. Chapter 2

Dick不是很明白Jason是怎么做到既很想要这个宝宝又很不想要这个宝宝的。不过一如既往地，Jason毫不费力地适应了这个悖论。

Dick特别激动——激动得不可思议——但是他忘了只要牵涉到Jason的身体那事情多半不会照着计划走。Jason坐立难安，怎么样都不舒服，而且不想要身体接触……除了Dick不抱着他他就停不下来的时候。想要知道Jason在某段特定时间里感觉如何实在是太难了，有时候Dick觉得连Jason都不知道，等他们真的接触了再说吧。对于他的选择，Jason决心满满，但同时也是加倍的焦虑和防备。

至少他没有抵抗就把烟给戒了……这估计对他的心情也没有什么帮助。 

有人——Dick怀疑是Damian, 特别考虑到他被禁止来看他们之后大发脾气——向泰坦那边走漏了风声，说有一个宝宝要诞生了，现在感觉整个超级英雄社区都知道了。Dick的手机被来自朋友们的信息和呼叫毫不停歇地狂轰滥炸，各种提问和祝贺让它激动地（有时候是担忧地，比如，他们是疯了吗？）嗡嗡乱震。

好吧，大部分是Dick的朋友。

而且许多人都没有得到提醒，还试图来看他们。Dick很确定Jason没朝闪进来的Wally开一枪的唯一原因就是Dick挡住路了。还蛮有意思的。

这群人是真的很多管闲事，但是又很鬼鬼祟祟：一个突然被填满的冰箱，一份可能用得着的医疗服务人员名单，一袋用于缓解孕吐的茶叶（Jason的晨吐并不特别明显，Dick永远感激这一点），一些可以提高安全级别的小玩意，一条漂亮的有助于排遣负能、减少焦虑的珠串手链（Cassandra? Dick不是很确定）。对其他东西Jason都表现得很生气，但是他好像真的很喜欢那条手链——可能因为它并没像其他东西那样被放在他们的公寓里，而是被留在了窗台上——而且戴上之后就再没把它取下来过。

“小翅膀？”Dick敲了敲浴室门，叫道。

“进来吧。”Jason闷闷的回答传来，Dick推门进去。他惊讶地发现Jason正缩在浴缸里。里面甚至没有水。一开始Dick以为Jason是衣着整齐地坐在里面，但他随后注意到了地上堆成一堆的裤子和内裤。

“咋？这是新潮流吗还是啥？我不介意的哦。”Dick靠上洗手池，开了个玩笑。

“内裤弄脏了。本来想冲个澡然后又不想了。”Jason简短地道。 

“你确定你这么一直湿着好吗？就，这不是个问题？”Dick担忧地确认道。

“好得不得了，你要是看过关于这垃圾玩意儿的书就知道了。”Jason语气不太好。

Dick皱眉。

“Jay?” 他问。

“抱歉，就……”Jason沮丧地叹了口气，“我不喜欢我的身体这么不受控制。”

“我明白。”Dick溜近了点，坐到浴缸壁上，“我帮得上忙吗？”

“没事的，Dickie.”Jason叹了口气。

“真的？”

Jason看了他一会，然后把他拖进了浴缸里。Dick顺利地动作，把自己拉近。

“你知道，要是这里面有水的话会舒服很多。”Dick吻他的下巴，说。

“我们都他妈穿着衣服呢。”Jason指出道。

“很好解决啊。”

“我比较喜欢冲澡。”

“我知道，但你想想……泡泡浴。都是泡泡。”Dick后撤，认真地看着他，说。

“干嘛，你8岁吗？”Jason嗤之以鼻，一个微笑缓慢地驱散了他脸上的疲惫。

“干嘛，你80岁吗？泡泡浴是赐予人类的礼物。”Dick憋着笑反驳道。

“这样的吗？”Jason轻笑出声，亲在他的嘴角上。

“就是这样的。我年纪比较大，我懂。”Dick说，转过脸吻他的嘴，品尝他的笑声。Jason轻柔地罩住他的后脑勺，这是一个他们都十分熟悉的动作，引导他吻得更深一些。熟悉又……唔，温暖。和Jason在一起那么多年后，这记忆仿佛已经铭刻在Dick的骨头中。这个Omega的身体就如他自己的一般熟悉。他的手指刷过Jason肚子上的突起。

好吧，有点不熟悉。

Dick无法否认这个想法让他悄悄地兴奋了起来。让他贴得更近。让他开始把自己的衣服给脱掉，因为他想要他们的肌肤相贴，气味相融。Omega和Beta水乳交融，不分彼此。Jason抚摸他，拥有他，让他飘飘欲仙、心满意足，对他关怀备至。

Dick贴着Jason的嘴笑出来。

“笑什么？”Jason转而亲吻他的脸颊。淡淡的胡茬蹭过Dick的肌肤，令他颤抖又令他渴望。

“只是在想，这个小家伙该有多幸运。”Dick评论道，两只手捂住Jason的肚子，虔诚地抚摸按揉。

Jason发出柔软的一声，收紧了Dick发间和肩上的手。

“你真棒。你会是个很好的爸爸。”Dick后撤，满怀爱意地看着他，把他们俩的鼻子蹭在一起，“我还是不敢相信我要和你一起组建家庭了。”

“傻子，”Jason嘟囔道，尴尬得脸都红了，但是眼睛闪烁着明亮的火光，“每个人都知道孩子们最喜欢的是你，黄金男孩。”

“因为我有求必应啊。”Dick爽快地承认道，“幸好有你阻止我宠坏他们，哈？”

“嗯……”Jason哼哼两声，给了Dick一个让他开始坐立不安的眼神。那个眼神是在说他要把Dick大卸八块然后再拼回去，是在说下一次做爱他要慢慢地来，慢到Dick疯掉为止。

“我们回房间继续？”Dick满怀希望地问。

“事实上……”Jason松开手，覆住Dick还在他身上的手，说，“我记得你提到要泡澡之类的来着？”

嗷，真他妈赞。


End file.
